


Peter’s Mama

by Nina_Cloverfield101



Series: Ironpanther Haven [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Cloverfield101/pseuds/Nina_Cloverfield101
Summary: Tony’s son Peter hates his step-father T’Challa.





	Peter’s Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in exams at the moment so I might not post much. But I shall try!

Tony had at a party when he had met Peter’s father. Drunk and full of drugs all the omega knew at the time was that the man would be a fun time. So he had gone for it and had a sex-filled night with a man he barely knew. Someone that luckily for him didn’t record what had happened or even sell the story to the media. Just a regular wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am. The only thing he regrets about that night was that it was all a haze for him, with no real recollection of every single detail of what had occurred. But the one thing he’s happy about is that, during that hazy night, he got his precious little Peter from it. And there was nothing that he would change if it mean the result was his little boy.

When he had met T’Challa in 2005, Peter had only been 3 years-old and protective of his Mama. He and the prince had a bit of a rough patch in the beginning, with T’Challa not liking Tony’s history as a promiscuous omega. Not understanding how he could have let himself be used by so many people and all while under heavy influences. While Tony didn’t give a fuck what T’Challa thought of his past as long as he didn’t treat Peter badly, he would tolerate the prince.

So when it was announced that Tony Stark was married to the Prince of Wakanda, it became a media circus like when they had found out that Tony was pregnant. There was speculation as to what Tony wanted with the prince, or him corrupting the young heir. But neither Tony nor T’Challa paid them any heed. They lived a blissful life as far as they were concerned. Or it would have been blissful if Peter didn’t dislike T’Challa for stealing his Mama.’

 

Peter knew that the man his Mama had married was now his father, but even with his bright mind, he didn’t understand why that man took his Mama from him. His Mama used to have more time for him than he had now, now sometimes he can’t even sleep in his Mama’s room as they want to have “privacy”. His mind couldn’t help him figure out what type of privacy they were having without him. They could have the privacy together. But no, now thanks to His Poopyness, he can’t sleep with Mama like he used to. At least the only good thing that came from His Royal Poopy-head was his sister Shuri. She was fun to play with. Now if only she could help him prank her brother, that would be awesome.

 

T’Challa knew that little Peter did not like him very much, but for the life of him he could not figure out how to fix that problem. He had tried having personal outings with the boy, sometimes even without Tony, but all he did was glare at him with as much hatred as a 6 year-old could, which was a lot apparently. Introducing him to his sister had lessened the glares, but still not completely gotten rid of them. HE saw them whispering and look at him at times, like they were planning something. He would need to watch his back. 

 

Tony knew that his son hated his husband, and seeing T’Challa struggle with Peter and Shuri pulling pranks on him gave him so much life, he had Jarvis record everything. This was going to be so good to watch during his plane ride to Afghanistan to introduce the Jericho. He only wished that he could have more footage than that which he had on him at the moment. Whelp, he’s sure Jarvis will have more footage for him when he gets back from his trip. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
